FEAR
by karlapatricia.zegarrarojas
Summary: Hiccup sufre de desorden de ansiedad generalizada y tiene que aprender a lidiar con ello antes de que termine volviéndose loco. (POST HTTYD 3)


No había ni una sola persona a esa hora en la aldea del nuevo Berk, y era normal esperar aquello, sobre todo a esas horas. Era más de media noche y la mayoría de los vikingos ya estarían durmiendo, se había acostumbrado a oír algunos dragones caminar o volar de vez en cuando por el pueblo, pero ya no había esos pasos pesados en el suelo, ni marcad de garras en la tierra, ni gruñidos o resoplidos de esas criaturas que tanto amaba.

Debería acostumbrarse a ese silencio pronto, después de todo era un fiel recordatorio de que los dragones se habían ido para siempre.

Hiccup suspiró pesado sentado en el gran banco de madera, se frotó los ojos con pesadez y cansancio, miró alrededor pasando su vista por las paredes con distintas pinturas traídas desde el anterior pueblo, desde que se habían mudado a causa de los ataques de Grimmel le había costado adaptarse al nuevo entorno.

Le costaba asimilar que ya había pasado un mes desde que Chimuelo se fue junto a la furia luminosa, desde que lograron derrotar a Grimmel, desde que todos los dragones se fueron al mundo oculto guiados por su alfa.

Se levantó y estiró los brazos encima de su cabeza, se pasó las manos por el cabello castaño alisándolo un poco y caminó hacia el gran tablero de piedra colocado de forma vertical en una pared, había palabras escritas con lápices de carbón que él mismo colocó esa mañana, con ayuda de Astrid y de los demás, abrió su bolsa donde llevaba algunas cosas importantes y sacó un pedazo de tela con el que borró las palabras escritas, eran tareas que ya se cumplieron después de todo.

Volvió a donde había estado sentado y cerró el libro de dragones, si bien es cierto que debería estar pensando en las tareas próximas a realizar al ser el jefe, esa noche en particular prefirió recordar con melancolía los tiempos pasados, sobre todo acerca de los dragones.

Recordó cuando apenas tenía 15 años, en ese tiempo cuando su padre vivía…lamentaba haber desperdiciado ese tiempo que tuvo con él, pero no sabía si culparse a sí mismo o a su padre, la comunicación entre ellos era algo que siempre faltó; a pesar de que eventualmente las cosas se solucionaron, su padre había sido la única persona con la que pudo socializar, es decir a parte de Gobber claro.

Le causaba una sensación amarga saber que nunca fue capaz de acercarse a los vikingos de su edad y saludar, entablar una conversación, la única forma en la que se acercó a ellos fue forzado, fue a causa de su padre que lo inscribió en ese entrenamiento para matar dragones. Estaba seguro que tenía ansiedad social en ese entonces, y aun ahora a sus 21 años no llegaba a superarla completamente.

Cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar su mente, tenía que irse a dormir, mañana sería un largo dia, tenía que ayudar a su madre en asuntos de la aldea, ir con Astrid a planear los detalles de su boda, ayudar a Patapez a completar un libro nuevo, Eret le había solicitado permiso para iniciar una navegación a otras islas. ¿Cómo iría con él tan rápido sin Chimuelo?, ¿El dia sería suficiente para todas las tareas?, su padre nunca se veía tan agobiado con la labor, sabía cómo manejarla, a diferencia de él.

La boda. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más aterrado se sentía, estaba seguro que amaba a Astrid, pero, ¿por qué se sentía como si fuera algo que estaban imponiéndole?, necesitaba oír alguna palabra de apoyo…un gruñido familiar, Chimuelo. No, él no estaba aquí, estaba solo.

Oh no, los dragones ya no estaban y nunca regresarían, ¿volvería a ser Hiccup el inútil?, ¿Los demás lo dejarían solo?, ¿podría controlar a todo un pueblo?, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿Por qué dejó que su dragón se fuera? En el momento cuando lo vio en el mundo oculto con la furia luminosa, ¿por qué no se sintió feliz al verlo con la hembra?, sentía un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte, y los ojos le picaron, como si...como si quisiera llorar.

Regresó a la realidad y sintió la luz parpadear, el fuego en las antorchas parecía querer apagarse, pero no había viento que provocara esto. Tragó saliva mirando con nerviosismo alrededor y caminó rápidamente al centro y en dirección a la puerta.

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro, la luz se apagó violentamente.

"Genial…" Pensó en su mente, buscó en su bolsa a tientas sacando su espada de fuego, activó el gas y luego la chispa de fuego la encendió. "Cálmate, todo está bien, cálmate."

Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta con pasos lentos, sus piernas se sentían pesadas por alguna razón, sentía que algo estaba por pasar, iba a pasarle algo, maldita sea, ¿por qué estaba solo a esa hora?

Y entonces su espada se apagó.

\- Mierda. – susurró en la oscuridad, trató de entrecerrar los ojos mirando hacia arriba, apenas un rayo de luz de luna se filtraba entre las tablas del techo, sus ojos verdes parpadearon rápido al sentir que algo se aproximaba a él- ¿q..que está pasando?

Y sintió algo correr hacia él, todo temblaba, el suelo igual; un gemido ahogado se le escapó, su corazón latía a mil por hora, había sentido eso antes, en su cabaña, siempre pasaba cuando estaba solo. Todo estaba en su cabeza, estaba seguro, estaba temblando, quería acurrucarse en el suelo y nunca abrir los ojos.

Pero no podía quedarse allí.

Corrió en la oscuridad saliendo al fin del lugar, el sudor caía por su frente, buscó a tientas algo en su bolsa con manos temblorosas. Algo tras la puerta quería salir del gran salón, jadeó con terror y halló las hierbas que buscaba, desesperado las masticó rápidamente tragándolas, y esperó.

Todo dejó de temblar, la respiración volvió a ser tranquila, y su corazón latió a un ritmo normal; Hiccup se pasó una mano por la frente suspirando con pesadez, estaba cansado de esos episodios de pánico inexplicable, tuvo suerte de hallar esas hierbas calmantes en el bosque.

Caminó hacia su cabaña y entró en ella rápidamente cerrando la puerta, su madre estaba con Astrid esa noche, quería ayudarla a hacer su vestido de novia.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró a su habitación. Encendió una vela rápidamente y suspiró varias veces. Sabia la causa de aquello que lo perseguía constantemente desde hace un mes.

MIEDO.

Una emoción desagradable, causada por la amenaza del peligro, dolor o daño. A veces esa palabra de cinco letras queda atrapada en un futuro impredecible y toma el control completo de una vida, sin inicio, sin final; en este caso Hiccup sabía que había atrapado la suya completamente.

La ansiedad había secuestrado sus pensamientos y su cuerpo, y entonces es cuando se encontraba pensando y preocupándose por todo, cualquier cosa.

El ojiverde se acercó a su escritorio y se apoyó con ambas manos en él, se sentía tan cansado que era agotador sentirse asustado también, lo peor de todo era que no era capaz de controlarlo. Su imaginación lo seguía engañando y cada átomo de su existencia estaba ocupado constantemente con el sentimiento inquietante de que algo no estaba del todo bien, incluso cuando no había razones para preocuparse, porque todo ESTABA BIEN. Y lo sabía.

Aún así no paraba de preocuparse e inquietarse gravemente; y no podía decirle a nadie de su problema, ya que ¿qué les diría de todos modos?, él mismo llegaba a pensar que estaba loco.

Sacó el resto de las hierbas de su bolsa y las puso en el escritorio, se sentía más tranquilo ahora a causa de las que había tragado en el salón, y aún así…otra vez sentía que ese sentimiento de angustia iba a volver pronto.

\- Por si acaso debería prepararme. –Murmuró para él mismo antes de masticar otra hierba y tragarla, estaba molesto consigo mismo, porque una parte de él sabía que todo estaba bien, que no había nada raro, nada malo. Pero otra parte le gritaba que algo saldría mal, algo malo sucedería pronto, muy pronto. Se acercaba más y más-

Había aceptado cada centímetro de su irracionalidad. Pero la incertidumbre, lo enloquecía. Lloraba, temblaba, se sentía cansado y enfermo. Pero se recuperaba, porque eso era lo que los demás esperaban que hiciera. Entonces de alguna manera lograba pasar los días, listo para buscar la comodidad en la noche.

Se sentó en su cama y se quitó la bota y su prótesis, se quitó las correas de cuero y armadura, quedándose solo con su túnica y sus pantalones; logró arrastrarse bajo la manta y recostarse mirando al techo. Tomó su libreta y la abrió re leyendo ideas para nuevos inventos.

Estaba buscando distraerse un poco. Pero la oscuridad, se lleva todas las distracciones.

El chico dejó la libreta a un lado, estiró un brazo hacia la vela y la acercó a si mismo soplándola con suavidad. La puso de nuevo en su lugar y respiró hondo, poco a poco cerró los ojos en la oscura habitación, preparándose para dormir finalmente, las hierbas en su organismo ya lo adormecían muy bien.

Hiccup respiró profundamente dejándose caer en los brazos del sueño.

Sin embargo, no notó la sombra que poco a poco se formaba frente a su cama, una gran sombra encorvada con garras en las manos al parecer, emitía sonidos bajos; gruñidos y jadeos suaves pero aterradores, provocando ecos profundos en el cuarto, cada rincón empezó a temblar y el chico no lo sentía aún. La sombra se acercó hasta la cama lentamente acercando sus manos al rostro del otro.

Entonces Hic abrió los ojos rápidamente y la sombra soltó un chillido antes de lanzarse a él.

\- ¡AHHHH! - Lo único que logró hacer el castaño fue soltar un grito aterrado -

No podía huir de su propia mente, no importa cuánto tratara.


End file.
